


The Hunter of Bowerstone

by miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: All Pairings Will Be Shown In Some Detail, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And Jack Is A Dog, Crossover, I Don't Do That Background Shit, I'm Sorry, Mark Is A Bad Guy, Multi, fable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa/pseuds/miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fable/Achievement Hunter crossover fic. Basically everyone bones each other and there's magic, I dunno.</p>
<p>In the land of Albion, the powers of Strength, Skill, and Will are powerful and deadly attributes to rare individuals. For a person to wield all the abilities is unheard of. But young Ray gets thrown from a life of ignorant poverty to a vast world full of deadly enemies and strange allies. Will he use his powers for good and become the most famous hero in Albion? Or will fame and power corrupt him into something he sought to destroy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter of Bowerstone

**Author's Note:**

> Ray = Hero of Bowerstone  
> Geoff = The Blind Seer  
> Jack = The Faithful Dog Companion  
> Michael = Hammer  
> Ryan = Reaver/The Mad Pirate King  
> Gavin = The Hero of Will

_The land of Albion, the land of magic and skill, good and evil, tofu and chickens(it makes sense, I promise)._

_And, once upon a time, the land of Hunters._

_Many years ago- Well, not_ **that** _many, I mean, I'm still alive, I'm not_ **that** _old okay- anyway, a time ago, not that long ago but kinda long ago, the land of Albion was home to the Guild of Hunters. Hunters were skilled people, born with the blood of the Old Kingdom, and well learned in the ways of Strength, Skill, and Will. The Hunters were trained in the Guild and could be hired to fight, whether they were merciful Saints or wicked Bandits. The Guild was a backbone of the Land, and in times of great trouble, the people of Albion looked to the Hunters to save the day, yadda yadda yadda._

_My family was among those with the blood of the Old Kingdom. My father was murdered by bandits when I was a young lad, and my family torn apart. My mother and I were captured, and my brother, Burnie, was sent to the Guild by it's leader, Matt._

_Matt, however was enslaved himself by the very person who kidnapped my mother and sent me to live with bandits my whole life, Joel of Blades._

_Joel had been a Hunter centuries before, but had been possesed by a demon known only as Omega. This demon had come from the Void, and wanted nothing more than the rule the world, or, barring the refusal of its inhabitants, destroy it outright._

_My brother was raised in the Guild and became skilled in the ways of old._

_And for years I was a slave to the bandits. I too honed my skills, eventually becoming known as the Blind Seer._

_For the record let me clarify, I'm not actually blind. The term is short for “Blind Drunk” because during bouts of extreme plastering, I had visions of the future. The Bandits thought it was pretty hilarious, and so I was allowed to stay with them, unharmed, despite the many puke stained floors and clothes._

_Burnie eventually found me, killed the bandits and set me free. After having a wicked reunion party with him, we both had to go our own ways, and take our separate paths to defeat Joel of Blades._

_It took at least a decade more for Burnie to actually garner enough power, and yeah, I fucked with him a little, leaving him cryptic clues about the future and not really giving him straight answers when I could have, but jeez, the dude took ten years to save me, I was due a little payback, alright?_

_But, anyway, Burnie completed many great feats on his way to defeat Joel. He defeated the Arena, rescued our mother, defeated Matt, who revealed that he was indebted to Joel, and did all he could to help Burnie on his way to defeat Joel, which y'know is probably bullshit, but he died either way, so I guess he got what was coming to him._

_And, so the final battle between Burnie and Joel of Blades was at hand. It was grueling, long and hard,-_

That's what she said!

_-Would you shut up, dude? I'm telling this story._

_Anyway, I was there too, but I was wasted and really wouldn't have been much help anyway._

_Then, with a headshot, Joel fell, and my brother was left with a choice._

_Joel's pride and the reason for all our family's pain and suffering, The Sword of Aeons, was within his grasp, and all he needed to unlock its power was our family's blood._

_He would have to kill me, and then he would be the most powerful being that ever lived, more powerful than Joel himself._

_I was terrified. Burnie and I were tied by blood, but little else. I didn't know the powerful warrior standing before me, I didn't know how much he wanted power, and I was in no state to fight back._

_As he reached up, sword in hand, I shut my eyes._

_No pain befell me, and I looked up in time to see the sword fall into a vortex, back where it belonged._

_When he stepped outside into daylight, the crowds cheered his name. He walked among them as a legend._

_And I faded into the shadows once more. My destiny was not done, and there was still much fighting and drinking to be done._

_The Guild had suffered a great deal at the hands of Joel. Though it recovered and my brother faced Joel once more and triumphed again, for the final time, life went on. I'm not sure what happened to him after his second victory, and I assume I never will. I lived on, for many years(well, not_ **many** _) long enough to see the Guild and its Hunters fall into disarray and laziness. The people revolted against the new order, and the Guild and my brother, the Hunter of Oakvale, became but a legend._

_Now, the sprawling city of Bowerstone covers all of where the Guild once lay. Its people live their lives away from magic and the Hunters of old, some with wealth beyond any reason, and some wearing barely rags to block out the cold._

_And so our story begins...._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that its fucking hard to turn beloved people into villains? Cuz it is.


End file.
